


Sweet Love

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Awesome Susan Pevensie, Chronicles of Narnia References, F/M, Narnia, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Peter Pevensie-centric, susan best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: Reader is the professor's daughter and travels to Narnia with the Pevensies. And then Peter and Y/N start to develop feelings for each other.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Requested through tumblr.  
> also published on my tumblr @/thegrxywitch

Ever since the Pevensies had arrived at your house things had been a bit brighter. The days during the war so far had been long and full of a dull kind of fear. It was very easy to get bored as an only child with a busy father in a huge house.

You looked around at your new friends who filled the sitting room. Everyone was exceptionally dismal, it had been raining for the longest time. There was absolutely nothing to do. Susan had suggested a game with a dictionary but it had turned out to be the worst game known to man. You stared out the window quietly while the siblings bickered. Susan looked over at Peter for support mid argument and stifled a laugh- he was completely zoned out and looking at y/n! 

“Peter! Susan is just trying to be like mother and boss me around!” At Edmund’s words he focused back in on the conversation. 

“Shut up Ed.” Peter said firmly, finally putting a stop to him and Susan’s trading of insults. 

“Why don’t we go and explore the house?” You suggested. “It’s pretty big so there is plenty to see.” Susan smiled at you. 

“Y/N is right. We should do something other than bicker.” She said. Peter smiled at this and pushed himself up off the couch. And little Lucy who had been just sitting and staring at the ceiling was roused by Susan. 

You wandered the house all morning going through galleries, halls, dining rooms, parlors and empty rooms. Everyone was rather hungry by the time you reached the yellow room. You, Susan, Edmund and Peter trooped out of there quickly, only little Lucy stayed. 

Thinking back to that day made Y/N realize just how far away her old life was. The others had very different things on their minds as the battle with the witch approached. Susan and Lucy drifted around the camp checking on everyone and Peter and Edmund were nowhere to be seen. You sat a little way from the camp by the trees, staring up into the branches and thinking. You had grown close to the siblings since they arrived at your house that dreary day that seemed forever ago. Watching them all get ready to go into battle was making you sick to the stomach. Softly a few tears slid down your cheeks, you had tried to hold it in but finally it was all spilling out. Susan had assured you it would all be fine but you couldn’t stop the worries. 

Footsteps approached the clearing softly as if waiting for you to notice them. Peter looked up at you and smiled as he reached where you sat. He sat down beside you smiling softly. He made no sounds until you had brushed your tears away. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. You attempted to muster a smile.

“Yes, of course.” You said. Peter looked at you obviously not convinced. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” Your resolve fractured slightly, tears trickled down your neck. 

“Where all about to go into battle Peter.” You whispered. He tried to smile but ended up grimacing. 

“I know.” Was all he offered. You turned to him as he put his arm around you and pulled you into a soft hug. 

You sat there together in silence for what seemed like an age until he finally spoke. 

“Y/N, we are going into a battle and something might happen to one of us-. I just wanted to um tell you I like you and- You don’t have to feel the same way, I just needed to tell you." Peter for once had run out of things to say. You smiled up at him lovingly.

"Of course I like you.” You half chuckled. He turned to you and gazed at your tear streaked face. You held eye contact with bated breath before he leaned in softly and pecked you on the cheek. He pulled away quickly, both of you blushing wildly. He fixed your eyes in a soft slightly hazy stare. You looked back at Peter memorising the details of his face. Your eyes glazed over his flushed pinkish cheeks, the curve of his lip, the soft dimple hidden in the corner of his mouth and at his deep blue eyes. Distant yells fell on your ears snapping you out of your trance. 

“Y/N, Peter!” Through the trees you could just see Susan who was obviously looking for you. 

“We should go.” He said quietly, pushing himself up off the ground. You nodded and stood yourself following Peter out of the cover of the trees. The second Susan saw you a slightly smug grin graced her face. 

“There you were. We looked all over the place.” 

As you walked into the camp Edmund started giggling uncontrollably. Eventually Susan started laughing too. You looked at them in astonishment.

“What on earth is going on?” You asked. Susan just laughed harder. After a while Edmund managed to splutter out a reply.

“Did you finally confess?” 

Peter instantly turned red. 

“Confess what?” He said. Edmund’s smirk grew. 

“That you’re utterly in love with Y/N.” Now it was your turn to blush. 

“Shut up Edmund.” Was all Peter offered.


End file.
